Zoan
Zoan (ゾオン, Zōn) is one of the three types of Cursed Fruit. This type of fruit allows the user to transform into another species and inter-species hybrid forms at will. Zoan types are especially effective in close combat. Effects A Zoan fruit allows the user to transform into one other species. This type of fruit provides three basic forms: the user's natural form, a fully transformed type, and a hybrid form, combining both original and fruit-bestowed species into an an unusual form (usually in a bizarre way where the size is greatly exaggerated). However, through training, it is possible for Zoan users to unlock different transformations (for instance Marco, who could transform individual parts of his body, and Chopper post timeskip, who could transform into at least six different forms even without the use of a Rumble Ball). The only known hybrid forms of human users shown so far that was not bipedal is the Snake-Snake Fruit series (as snakes don't have legs). Another effect shown is that in many different known Zoan users, when in a half-human half-animal hybrid, sometimes the user tends to get bigger than they originally are, even to giant proportions. It has been seen that some Zoan users can transform partially into his animal form: Marco transformed only his arms into phoenix's wings. It is unknown what happens in most cases of eating a fruit bestowing the powers of the same species who ate it, but it was stated in in the SBS that a human who eats the Human-Human Fruit would become "enlightened". Inanimate Object Zoan Strengths Awakened Zoan Weaknesses Sub-Categories Carnivorous Zoan Ancient Zoan Mythical Zoan Other Information List of Known Zoan Fruits ; Human-Human Fruit model series * Human-Human Fruit: Eaten by Chopper Tony Tony * Human-Human Fruit, Model: Daibutsu: Eaten by Sengoku ; Dog-Dog Fruit model series * Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Dachshund: Eaten by Mr. 4's bazooka, Lassoo * Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Jackal: Eaten by Chaka * Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Wolf: Eaten by Jabra * Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Dalmatian: Eaten by Dalmatian * Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Chihuahua: Eaten by Minochihuahua * Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Raccoon Dog: Eaten by Pato ; Ox-Ox Fruit model series * Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Bison: Eaten by Dalton * Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Giraffe: Eaten by Kaku * Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Cow: Eaten by Minotaurus * Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Zebra: Eaten by Minozebra ; Cat-Cat Fruit model series * Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard: Eaten by Lucci Rob ; Bird-Bird Fruit '''model series * Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Falcon: Eaten by Pell * Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Eagle: Eaten by Buzz * Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Phoenix: Eaten by Marco ; '''Snake-Snake Fruit model series * Snake-Snake Fruit, Model: King Cobra: Eaten by Marigold Boa * Snake-Snake Fruit, Model: Anaconda: Eaten by Sandersonia Boa ; Sala-Sala Fruit model series * Sala-Sala Fruit, Model: Axolotl: Eaten by Smiley ; Bat-Bat Fruit model series *Bat-Bat Fruit, Model: Vampire ; Bug-Bug Fruit model series * Bug-Bug Fruit, Model: Rhinoceros Beetle * Bug-Bug Fruit, Model: Hornet ; Single model series * Mole-Mole Fruit: Eaten by Ms. Groundhog's Day * Horse-Horse Fruit: Eaten by Pierre * Elephant-Elephant Fruit: Eaten by Spandam's sword, Funkfreed * Rhino-Rhino Fruit: Eaten by Minorhinoceros * Koala-Koala Fruit: Eaten by Minokoala Translation and Dub Issues References External Links * Clinical lycanthropy - A Wikipedia article on the condition where humans act like animals. * Therianthropy - A Wikipedia article about human to animal metamorphosis Site Poll Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Zoan Category:Lists